Many vehicles utilize a pair of headlamps to light up an area in front of the vehicle. One type of headlamp utilizes a lens to magnify the light exiting the headlamp. Another type of headlamp utilizes a mirror to reflect the light exiting the headlamp.
In some vehicles, the headlamp is adjustable to change the location that the light projects in front of the vehicle. One or more pins are attached to a bracket and the headlamp to move the headlamp. Specifically, the pins define one or more pivot points that the headlamp can move relative to and change the position of the headlamp. A motor can be attached to the bracket to move the bracket and the headlamp as a unit relative to the pivot points.